


Happy Days

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e19, Fluff, M/M, Prom-asaurus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Prom night and Blaine and Kurt are the only ones left on the dance floor. Strangely, dancing is the last thing on Blaine's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Happy Days**

For once, music wasn't what was on Blaine's mind as he stood in the middle of the dance floor.

The place was pretty deserted; balloons on the ground, some slow song playing in the background while he danced with his boyfriend, his face pressed in the crook of Kurt's neck and his one of hands at Kurt's waist, the other linked with Kurt's. Their bodies swayed together slowly and were completely in sync, like they so often had been before. They didn't even have to think much; every turn of Kurt was met with a slow step of Blaine, neither leading or following.

'I wish tonight would never end,' Blaine sighed, pressing himself harder against Kurt and squeezing his hand as if making sure it was real. Sometimes he still couldn't believe someone like Kurt actually loved him. Kurt hummed, his lashes tickling Blaine's cheek whenever he blinked. They were just so close.

'Me too,' Kurt whispered, his lips caressing the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine shivered.

Their relationship had kind of changed after their most recent fight. They had thrown the schedule they had set up away and Kurt had made love to him that day; slowly, drawn out. They were too young to stick to rules and schedules. Things always got in the way but they had both seemed to have forgotten that they had  _each other_. That they could let go in each other's presence, not hold on even tighter to what should be right and what shouldn't.

No one should tell them what to do. Not even themselves.

'How does it feel?' Blaine wondered out loud, 'To know that in a while you won't be here anymore?'

'Honestly? Strange. Surreal – I mean… I kind of grew up here. It's so strange to see one of my dreams come true right now.' Blaine nodded, pressing his cheek harder against Kurt and stealing some of his body heat. Kurt looked absolutely beautiful tonight – he always did. Kurt's beauty felt surreal to him. 'But that just means I'll have more time to focus on how to achieve my other dreams.'

Blaine smiled softly. Talking about New York still made his heart throb in his chest because he  _was_ going to have to learn how to live without Kurt for a year, but it no longer made him ache. Kurt had assured him that they wouldn't lose each other. Blaine just had to trust on that.

He'd trust Kurt with his life.

'Broadway, right?'

Rachel announced somewhere from her place on the stage that this was the last song and Blaine couldn't help but smile even wider when he recognized the song that started playing. Kurt seemed to recognize it as well because he began singing softly into Blaine's ear, his voice so beautiful and unearthly. Blaine wondered if Kurt would think him to be incredibly cheesy if he would wind up saying the slightly taller teen reminded him of an angel and then just decided to keep it to himself.

'Building up a life with you in New York, Blaine,' Kurt said patiently while Rachel sang a couple of lines. Blaine could feel himself blink in surprise and was completely pliant when Kurt dipped him. He arched his back and tipped his head back as well, one of his feet popping up almost automatically. Blaine's hand curled around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt just kept smiling at him, pulling him up close his chest again. They were closer than before.

' _Forget your troubles… and just get happy…'_

Blaine could just stare at Kurt, completely entranced. He was so in love with this boy it hurt.

Kurt let Rachel have those final lines, let her belt out those high notes on her own. He pressed a kiss against Blaine's forehead and Blaine could feel his eyes closing almost on their own accord.

'Broadway is one of my dreams,' Kurt whispered into his ear, 'but having you near me for the rest of my life is more important to me than that stage.'

'I love you,' Blaine said and his other arm came up to wind around Kurt's shoulders as well, pulling him so close there was no longer any space between their chests, willing himself to feel Kurt's heartbeat against his own. What Kurt had said... it only proved him all the more that what they had was going to be  _forever_. 'I love you, I love you, I love you…'

God, Blaine loved him so much it sometimes  _hurt_. He had been so proud of Kurt during his audition, too – admittedly he had actually feared for a brief moment that Kurt had set his crazy idea to do it in the nude through (not that he would complain seeing his boyfriend, but the thought of other people seeing Kurt naked as well didn't set so well on his mind) when Kurt had ripped his clothes off but…

Those pants. They had  _done_ things to him. The moment they had gotten to Kurt's house, finished eating dinner and went to Kurt's room Blaine hadn't been capable of keeping his hands off him. Kurt had had yet to change clothes and he had actually complained a bit but Blaine had just dropped to his knees, mouthing Kurt through his pants, touching him, squeezing him, kissing him, sliding inside of him… it had been so desperate. So frenzied.

They both hadn't been capable of keeping from laughing when they had been done. Laughing at their teenage hormones, laughing because things were okay again, laughing because Kurt had actually done it and they both couldn't believe it. Kurt couldn't believe he had actually gotten approval and Blaine hadn't been capable of believing Kurt had actually ripped his _clothes_ off on a stage.

He wouldn't mind seeing it another time.

'Let's get out of here,' he murmured and Kurt's eyes were already darkened as they gazed at him. Ever since throwing out that stupid schedule their make out sessions had been more random and often, strangely - the heat was back in their relationship and more there than it had been in the past. Blaine bit his bottom lip to keep himself from making any desperate noises and Kurt just nodded at him, their fingers still intertwined while they all but rushed out of the auditorium. When they got into the car their lips connected and they kissed each other hungrily, hands feverish and eager to touch.

'Thank you,' Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips and Blaine looked at him in mild confusion. Kurt smiled softly. 'Thank you for making my senior year magic.'

It took Blaine a bit aback, but he did remember how Kurt had asked him to transfer so that his senior year could be magic, at the beginning of this school year. So many things had happened between the two of them, too... The corners of his mouth twitched up almost at their own accord and he took Kurt's had off, running his hands through Kurt's hair and watching Kurt wrinkle his nose at that. Had Blaine been anyone else, he would've had his hands slapped off already.

It were just those small privileges that came with being Kurt's boyfriend that made everything so much better. He loved how he was the only one to touch Kurt's hair, how he was the only one to help Kurt decide on outfits, how he was the only one to kiss and hold and love Kurt...

'You're welcome, kind sir,' Blaine said playfully and Kurt chuckled as Blaine placed the hat on his own head just teasingly, just because he could. Undoubtedly it looked cuter on Kurt than it did on himself. Kurt drew him closer and kissed him again, this time slower. His tongue traced the seam of Blaine's lips.

Blaine just wished he would be capable of finding a way to tell Kurt that Kurt had made Blaine's  _life_ feel like it was magic. It seemed that he may never would, without making Kurt think that he was being cheesy.

Perhaps Blaine was a bit cheesy. But he was completely honest, too, when he said that Kurt was the love of his life. He would never be the same without him.

 


End file.
